My Hime
by showmethelove
Summary: …“But-but, you can’t be you!” He cried. “Oh, but I can.” Neji/Saku
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first story! It was based off a dream... but I am going to end it way differently then the dream did... the dream was to sad. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and I'll try my hardest to make it good!**

**Title: **My Hime

**Summary: **"But-but you can't be you!" He cried. "Oh, but I can." Neji/Saku

**Rating: **T **(A/N: Just to be safe... I'm not sure what's going to happen! Well... we'll just have to see how the cookies crumble, or the chips fall, or whatever those clique sayings are...)**

**Anime: **Naruto

**Pairing: **Neji x Sakura **(A/N: I might not be too good at this... but please bear with me! They will both be OC... no complaining!) **

**CAG:** -claps hands together in delight- Now to start my first story!

-Naruto pops up-

**Naruto:** Am I in it?

**CAG:** …No…

**Naruto:** What?! Why not?

**CAG: **Because this is a Neji/Saku story.

**Naruto: **What!? Sakura belongs to me!

**Sakura: **Hey! I don't belong to anyone! –hits Naruto on head-

**Naruto:** …Ow… But can't I be in the story? Please? –does puppy dog eyes-

**CAG:** -sighs- Fine, as long as you're quiet.

**Naruto: **Yay!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto -pouts-**

**Prologue**

The moon hung high over the land, and although it was slightly hidden by drab gray clouds, its soft radiant light still shone through.

The rest of the sky, however, was a dark, taunting, luminous black, making the whole scene, despite the moon and scarcely visible clouds, a hard shadowy canvas.

Although, if you looked closely, you would be able to see a girl's emerald green eyes gleam in the moonlight as she jumped from branch to branch, a black cape concealing the rest of her identity.

Her breathing was ragged, and she seemed to be forcing herself forward, but her speed and chakra supply were depleting quickly, soon she wouldn't be able to jump any farther.

And luckily, just before her body would have gone into shock from the overuse, she stopped.

Her left hand was pressed against her lungs as she breathed in and out quickly. Her eyes were beginning to cloud over, and she could feel her self submitting to unconsciousness.

The rest was blurring, as she fell to the ground in an awkward position, but even as she fainted, she tightly grasped a silver necklace in her hands.

If only she had stayed awake a minute longer, she would have seen a large group of men coming toward her, a malicious look glinting in their eyes.

If she had stayed awake she would have felt the strange jutsu they put on her, erasing all of her memories.

And if she had stayed awake, she would have seen one of the members come back, a pitying look conveyed through his red eyes.

**End Prologue**

**CAG: **So... how is it?

**Sakura: **Um... well, it's just the prologue... I can't tell yet...

**CAG: **I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to the viewers! By the way, viewers, review ple-

-Naruto pops up-

**Naruto: **I wasn't in it! -anime tears-

**CAG: **This is just the prologue, even Neji wasn't in it yet!

**Naruto: **But-but you promised!

**CAG: **Did I ever actually say the words, "I promise"?

**Naruto: **...No.

**CAG: **Exactly.

**Naruto: **What about the next one?!

**CAG: **-rolls eyes- Itachi?

**Itachi: **Yes?

**CAG: **Shut Naruto up.

-Itachi pulls out a butcher knife-

**CAG: **Don't kill him! I need him for the story! And coughtorturecough.

**Itachi: **But I want to kill him!

**CAG: **Itachi! I said no!

**Itachi: **Fine. -sighs-

-Sasuke arrives-

**Sasuke: **I'm going to kill you, Itachi!

**CAG:** No fighting!

-Sasuke charges at Itachi-

**Sasuke: **Die Itachi!

**CAG:** _I said no fighting! _–grins evily- Unless it's with Naruto!

**Naruto: **Um… I'm going to go get some... uh... ramen... yeah, ramen! –runs away and Sasuke and Itachi run after him-

**Naruto:** How can I get out of this!

**CAG: **Tell the viewers to review.

**Naruto: **_Please review before I die!_-hides behind ramen stand-

**CAG: **That's enough for today, Ita-kun and Chicken Ass.

**Itachi: **Fine... -grumbles-

**Sasuke: **Pfft... bitch.

**CAG: **-eye twitch- I'm going to kill you now! -chases Sasuke with a giant sword-

**Sakura: **Well... um... sayonara minna-san! Don't forget to review!

Ja ne,

**Cool Anime Girl**

xox


	2. Coming Home

CAG: Hello minna-san! –waves-

Sakura: Can we start the chapter already? -dramatic sigh-

CAG: -raises eyebrow- You want to be with Neji that much?

Sakura: -blushes and looks away-

CAG: -smirks- On with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Naruto… waah!

CHAPTER 2

-Coming Home-

Home… she briefly wondered if she had such a thing.

Sure, Sakura had lived in Suna for the past six years of her life, but it had never actually been her _home._

It was more just a place she stayed at.

Actually, the only place that Sakura would really consider her home was the only place she was sure she would never return to.

She had accepted that fact a long time ago, when she had been rushed out of her village at age seven… yet here she stood, at the gates of that place.

'_Konohagakure: the village hidden in the leaf._' It was just like she remembered it, the bustling streets, the cheery faces… but she had yet to muster up enough courage to actually enter.

"I wonder if they'll remember me…" She sighed softly, the smile leaving her face, "Maybe I'll be able to get the rest of my memories back."

Memories, they were the only thing she really lacked. She was beautiful, strong… but she couldn't care less. She just wanted her memories back.

Sakura had been running away to Suna, she could remember that much, and on the way she was attacked by someone.

She was knocked unconscious, and when she woke up she couldn't remember a thing.

And she hated it.

All of the sudden she felt somebody tap her on the shoulder, causing her to turn quickly, kunai in hand.

"Um… Miss, are you going to enter the village? You look very suspicious, just standing there." A man told her, obviously one of the guards.

"Oh," She giggled lightly, "sorry, I was just thinking. I'll enter now."

He nodded his head, still eyeing her suspiciously.

"Who are you?" He questioned when she had turned away from him, about to enter.

"My name is Sakura; Tsunade has been expecting me for a while." The man didn't seem content with the answer, but allowed her to pass with no further questions.

Once inside the small town Sakura began to look around, stopping in stores every so often.

Eventually, when the sun was in the middle of the sky, she could feel her hunger become stronger.

"Where can I eat?" She looked around her, before deciding to head toward a small bakery at the other end of the street.

She walked slowly, taking in the sites, trying to memorize every little detail of this place, because when she left she wanted to be able to just close her eyes and see her 'home'.

Sakura was to leave two months from now, after she finished the mission.

She stopped walking for a moment, lost in thought.

'_I don't actually know why I'm here.' _The thought had just occurred to her, and it was true, the reason she was here was unknown.

All she had been told was to go to Konohagakure, and that she had been requested by the Hyuuga clan.

'_I wonder what they want with me…' _She pondered the possibilities; maybe they wanted her to heal someone? Or teach someone to heal?

But that didn't make any sense; they did after all have Tsunade for a Hokage.

Well, she would find out eventually.

"Wake up Rin! You have to wake up!" Sakura turned toward the cries, seeing it was from a small boy.

He was kneeling over a small girl's body protectively, glaring at Sakura who was slowly approaching.

"Leave us alone!" She ignored the boy's desperate pleas, asking softly, "Do you need any help?"

"No," he pulled the girl closer toward him, "we don't need your help."

"She's hurt." Sakura commented lightly, stopping in her tracks and staring at the boy.

"I-I know." The boy's voice was cracking, fresh tears falling out of his eyes.

"I can help." Sakura told him, using a soothing voice.

The boy looked hesitantly toward Sakura, and back at the girl, before nodding.

She walked up to the kids; crouching beside the girl and making her hands hover above her chest.

They began to glow a soft green, making the boy gasp in surprise, "That is so cool onee-chan, how did you do that?!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she brought her hand up to her head.

_-Flashback-_

_Sakura looked at her mother with wide eyes, "That is so cool okaa-san, how did you do that?!"_

_Her mother looked at her lovingly, "I'll teach you after I get back from my mission." _

_She then raised her hands from her daughters once broken arm and grinned, "Because I'm leaving you've got to be more careful Sakura-hime."_

"_Yeah, yeah…but do you promise?" She looked at her mom hopefully._

"_I promise."_

_-End Flashback-_

"Okaa-san…" Sakura muttered under her breath, before looking at the girl she had been healing.

'_Another memory… ugh, now my head hurts.'_ She thought lightly to herself, before she finished healing the girl.

"Now it's your turn." She raised her hand to the boy's chest and began to heal him, and once she was done she looked at the boy in concern.

"You're starving." It was a statement… a true statement, which is why the boy nodded his head lightly.

Sakura looked at him firmly, "I'm going to feed you two."

The boy looked at her in surprise, "That would be too much trouble for you." She shook her head 'no' in response.

"Fine…" The boy gave in, before saying a small thank you.

"W-who's that Lulu?" A small voice asked, making both of the people turn their attention toward the girl.

"Rin, you're awake!" The boy hugged Rin, a smile on his face. "This is…"

"Sakura…" Sakura supplied, looking at the two children, "And your Lulu and Rin?"

"It's Lelouch." Lelouch said firmly, making Sakura giggle lightly.

"Well, whatever your name is, we're going to feed you two, so let's get going."

Rin's eyes widened with gratitude, "Really?!"

"Yes," Sakura smiled at the younger girl, "and maybe we can get you some other clothes."

They got up and walked down the remainder of the street, entering the bakery and buying some food.

"Thank you so much!" Rin cried, biting into a sandwich Sakura had boughten her.

"Yes, thank you." Lelouch bit into his own food, making sure to savor every bite.

Sakura observed them, smiling as they enjoyed the food.

"You two don't get to eat very much, do you?" Sakura asked, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a piece of paper and grabbing a pencil that was resting on a table near by.

The children shook there heads as Sakura scribbled down something, handing it to the children.

"You guys probably don't have anywhere to stay either, but I, luckily, do… so I think you guys should come live with me."

The children's eyes were wide with disbelief and Lelouch managed to choke out a, "W-what?!"

"Well what kind of person would I be if I let two small children live on the streets, when I have a spacious apartment? That's my address." She pointed to what she wrote on the paper, "Go there. I have to go see the Hokage before I go home, so I'll see you there."

And with that Sakura stood up, pulling out multiple coins and handing them to the women at the register.

She walked out of the small shop and into broad daylight, which was so bright that she had to cover her eyes with her hand.

"Tsunade's office…" She looked around herself, wondering where here destination was, before her eyes landed on the correct building.

She walked purposefully toward the building, entering it and climbing up the stairs once she reached it.

"Hello, welcome to Konoha, how can I help you?" The woman speaking appeared to be a receptionist of some sort, and Sakura recognized her immediately.

"Shizune, is that you? You look so different!" She gushed, hugging the woman.

"Sakura, what are you doing in Konoha?" Shizune asked her, smiling cheerfully.

"The Hyuuga clan requested me here for some reason. I'm not sure why." Sakura replied, moving toward the door.

"Oh, well, beware… Tsunade is…" "…Drunk" Sakura finished lamely, grinning at Shizune as she entered the other room.

"WHO GOES THERE?!" I slurred voice shouted from behind a desk.

"It's me, the almighty SAKURA!" Sakura answered, watching as the drunken Hokage 'sobered up'.

"Sakura?! Why are you in Konoha?" Tsunade asked in surprise, making Sakura raise her eyebrows.

"You don't know? I thought you were the Hokage." Tsunade shook her head 'no' to the earlier question, "The Hyuuga clan requested me here. I'm not sure why."

"Well, it's great you're here!" Tsunade cried, "I haven't seen you since I last wen't Suna."

Sakura grinned at the Hokage, before pulling out a creamy white envelope and handing it to the Hokage. "Speaking of Suna, this is a letter from the Kazekage."

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" She asked Sakura as her eyes skimmed the letter.

"Yes," Sakura held up a key, "they sent me a key to an appartment a few weeks ago."

"Good..." The Hokage trailed off, absorbed in whatever was inside the envelope.

"I guess I'll leave you now..." Sakura walked our of the office, walking toward her apartment building.

It was large and old looking, giving Sakura the creeps.

_'This place is familiar...' _She thought to herself, looking down at the key in her hand. All of the sudden she cried out in pain, her hands flying up to her head.

_-Flashback-_

_Sakura looked at the apartment with large tear filled eyes._

"_I don't actually have to live here, do I?" She asked, glaring at the broken windows and decaying walls._

"_I'm afraid you do," A man told her, leading her into the building, "at least until we find somewhere for you to stay."_

"_But I live with my mommy!" The man looked at Sakura in pity. _

"_Your mama is dead honey, you were at the funeral."_

"_No she isn't. I know she isn't. And why can't I just live with Neji-kun?" Sakura asked, placing her hands on her hips._

_The man just ignored her, though, talking to the women at the front desk._

"_Your room is number fifteen." He took the key from the women, before handing it to Sakura. _

"_Go to your room, Hime-sama. Sleep well."_

_-End Flashback-_

Sakura sighed. She was getting these little memory flashes every day now, each time revealing something else.

Like, for example, the fact that her mother had died… and that she had stayed in this apartment, in the same room she was now.

But who was Neji? The name was familiar, though she didn't know who he was.

_'Maybe this room will help me remember. And maybe I can find this Neji person.' _She walked up the stairs, until she got to room number 15.

"Hello?" She called, pushing open the door once she had opened it. She was greeted by the two small children and someone else.

"What it with people today?! Everyone seems to have a key to my room!" She shouted in aggravation.

"Oh..." Sakura smiled at the other girl, "My name is Sakura. You must be my roommate, and I'm sorry about the children, I told them they could live with me." The other girl nodded her head, still looking slightly annoyed.

"I'm Tenten." The girl introduced herself. She had long brown hair up in two buns, and was wearing pants and a Chinese shirt. Sakura, on the other hand, had bright pink knee-length hair that was down, and was wearing a light purple dress.

The night drew on until eventually the girls knew each other relatively well, each talking about guys and clothes and almost everything else.

_'Hmm...' _Sakura thought once she had settled down to bed. _'I think I might like it here.' _

END CHAPTER 1

CAG: I am _so _tired!

Everyone but Sakura: -sweatdrops-

Sakura: Me too! I am going to sleep now! –starts snoring-

Everyone but CAG: -sweatdrops-

CAG & Sakura: -snores-

Sakura: Oh! And please R&R!

Sorry if it's bad!

Cool Anime Girl,

xoxo


	3. Meeting

CAG- time for me to update!- –pumps fist into air-

Naruto- i'm in this one!! … Right?-

CAG- uh…yeah hee hee-

Naruto- pleeeaasse!!!-

CAG- better get this over and done with-

Naruto- here I come! I'm going to be hokage! Believe it!!!! –Does good guy pose-

Everyone –sweat drops-

Tenten- CAG does not own NARUTO!

CAG- too bad –tear- Neji and Sakura would be together!

Tenten/Naruto- WHAT!? –Pulls out stick and hits author-

CAG- waaaaahhh EVIL PEOPLE –goes to Hospital and calls Gaara on phone-

CAG on phone- Hurt them AFTER the chapter and ill give you a cookie!!! –Pulls out cookie-

Gaara- yay cookie!!!!!- –laughs manically-

Naruto/Tenten- SORRY- -runs and hides-

CAG- muahahahahah… ok… on with the story thing…

Neji Hyuuga opened his eyes, only to find Rin his annoying fan girl maid in his room.

"Rin get your ass out of my things!!" Neji shouted. Rin looked up.

Her face was as red as a tomato. She nodded and left.

"What time I- what it's already 8:30!" Neji said hopping out of his bed.

(The school starts at 8:45)

He put on his ordinary training outfit and ran downstairs.

He grabbed his bag and a piece of toast.

CoolAnimeGirl

Ring…Ring…Ring…RING…SLAM!!! Sakura Haruno sat up in her bed and slammed her hand on her alarm clock.

It broke. (Poor, poor alarm clock)

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID ASS ALARM CLOCK!!!" Sakura screamed.

The girl in the bed beside her sat up.

"Sakura SHUT UP! YOUR GONNA GET IN TROUBLE!!!" Tenten shouted.

"I'm not the one who just shouted." Sakura replied.

Sakura got up and went into the washroom. She tied her knee-length hair into a bun; she let 2 long pieces of hair hang down on both sides of her face.

Sakura went into the room and got on black shorts and light purple long sleeve.

She put on her ninja shoes and grabbed her bag. She was about to call Tenten but noticed she wasn't in the room.

Sakura ran down stairs and saw Tenten. They both walked out together.

"I'll see you at the academy! I'm going to buy some more weapons!!!!" Sakura shouted running in the opposite direction of the school.

(Um… I wonder what she'll do with those)

CoolAnimeGirl

Neji walked into the school only to be surrounded by fan girls.

"Damn!" Neji said running from them to sit in his usual seat.

"Oooh Neji-kun you sound so CUTE when you swear!!!" one bitch said.

Neji rolled his eyes. _God this is going to be a long day! _He thought sighing

There were a few "Owwwws!!" and then Tenten came through. She waved.

Tenten liked him and it barley showed but she did.

As we all know Mr. Prodigy knew but as long as she wasn't an annoying fan girl he was okay with it.

RING the bell rang. The teacher didn't come…at least not yet.

3 hours later the teacher came. He sat down and started reading Icha Icha Paradise. (Oh and school is 8 hours long, I feel bad for them)

(Ok let's play a game… 1. who's late all the time? And 2. Who reads Icha Icha Paradise? The answer is… BUM BUM BUM… Kakashi sensei!!!)

Poor Neji couldn't see anything because of all the fan girls in front of him.

SLAM!!!! The door flew open. "IM HERE!!" a girl's voice shouted. (Wow! She's late)

"What's going on over there? Oh it's just a bunch of whores… SIT DOWN BITCHES!!!!" the girl commanded.

Over the heads of the people he saw a kunai being waved back and forth.

The girl's faces were priceless. They looked like they saw a ghost.

"WELL HURRY UP!" The voice shouted. All the girls ran back to there seats.

Now Neji had a better view, she looked… scary but still very pretty.

Not that he was going to admit that.

"…no insulting people…go sit down…" Kakashi said. Not looking up.

"I'm hurt my own friend doesn't even recognize me…" She said sadly. This got his attention.

He looked up and his eyes widened. "Kura…you…nani!...What are you doing here?!"

Sakura ignored him.

"Still reading those damn porn books… the old perv is writing a book, so you can just get a new one…" Kura said.

(Im just going to use Kura and sometimes Sakura)

"Why would I need a new book… wait… no!!! Don't do it!!!" nobody but Kura and Kakashi knew what was going on.

Kura bent down and snatched his Icha book.

Her hand started to have fire form around it, she touched it and it burst into flames.

Kakashi leaned over his desk trying to snatch the book but Kura just moved it away from him.

2 seconds later the book was gone, ashes in its place.

Kakashi took one look at it and began to cry anime style. The class sweat dropped.

"Intro –sniff- duce yourself –sniff-" Kakashi said, still crying.

She looked at the class before saying…

"Hello… my name, you should have already heard and that's all you need to know"

She sounded bore before spotting the place were Neji and Tenten were.

Her eyes lit up, she was about to say something but then she stopped. (Tenten was glaring)

"So… i'm done… oh yeah!!!" Kura shouted excited again.

She went to the door and pulled someone out.

It was Hinata.

"This is… Hina-chan!!! She is my old friend from Suna!... oh… I stayed in Suna for a little…" Kura said, remembering the class didn't know a thing about herself.

_Um… Hinata's old friend from when she went to Suna… OH YEAH! She did mention someone named Kura! _Neji thought, recalling the past.

Kura then surveyed the room once again. Her eyes stopped on Shikamaru. He was sleeping.

She walked over pulling Hinata behind. Hinata rolled her eyes and sighed.

_Still likes to sleep I see…_Hinata thought remembering her friends antics.

Neji caught that, completely surprised that HINATA rolled her eyes.

(That never happens)

"Ok Hina-chan I got another partner!" Kura said sitting down. (Hinata is the first partner)

"Yeah I am tired…" Hinata said happily.

(NOT STUTTERING! Yay Hinata!)

An instant later they were both asleep.

"Are you sure that's Hinata?" Tenten asked.

Neji nodded. Hinata wasn't stuttering so he could probably trust her.

Everyone else just did there own thing…

CoolAnimeGirl

2 hours later a bunch of air was heard. Shikamaru, Hinata, and Kura woke up.

Everybody looked scared but a few people looked like they were ready to fight.

"Hmm… How come you didn't tell me they were coming?" Hinata asked.

Tenten was just rambling on and once he heard what Hinata said he ignored Tenten and listened.

"Well… I um… forgot?" Sakura asked/said.

Hinata sweat dropped.

3 dark auras started coming closer to the room.

…

Now they were outside the room.

They didn't come in.

"PANDA-CHAN! TEMARI! KANKI-KUN! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!" Kura shouted.

"KURA-CHAN YOUR IN THIS CLASS ROOM!" a girl said coming in the room.

"YEP! AND HINA-CHAN!" Kura shouted pointing to Hinata.

"HINA-CHAN!" the girl shouted.

"HI!!! TEMARI!!!" HINATA shouted. (Weird sounding… "Hinata shouted" VERY OOC)

Neji's eyes widened.

Kura and Hinata ran to the front and hugged Temari. Hinata and Temari talked while Kura walked to the door.

She pulled out 2 people. (Wow pulling people out of door ways must be a hobby)

She then hugged them. "Hi Panda-chan, Kanki-kun!"

(Kanki is a weird nickname but Kura's weird)

They both mumbled a small hello.

"Come on! You guys sit in front of us!" Hinata exclaimed pulling them to the seat in front of there's.

They sat down and continued talking…

"Is it a nice day?" Kura asked.

(Oh and they rode on Tamari's fan from Suna)

Temari nodded.

"Well I want to go watch clouds!" Kura shouted.

Shikamaru heard this and turned to her.

"You like to watch clouds?" He asked. She nodded.

"In fact…" She ran up to Kakashi's desk and said.

"Come and teach us out side!"

(He had already bought a new Icha Icha Paradise book and didn't want to lose it)

He nodded.

Everyone left the building.

CoolAnimeGirl

"HELLO WORLD HERE I COME!!!!" Kura shouted, exiting the building.

The 3 siblings and Hinata burst out laughing. Tenten glared.

"Always have to make a scene don't you?" Tenten muttered under her breath.

Neji heard it and said "You know about her?"

Tenten cringed, before nodding. No use lying.

"She is my room mate at the orphanage…" Tenten replied.

Neji was surprised. "I'd think she'd be a sad kid, but she's not" He commented.

"Yeah…" Tenten said sighing; they sat under a tree that was close to Kura's group.

CoolAnimeGirl

Kura watched the clouds, she was lying beside Shikamaru.

The 3 sand siblings and Hinata were talking close by, Kura began to hear footsteps.

She sat up but Shikamaru continued to watch the clouds, while listening for what was going to happen.

Sasuke Uchiha was in front of her. I guess he found her interesting because he doesn't usually do that.

"Hey… Pinky" Sasuke said, smirking.

You could tell Kura was mad. She glared at him, and then smiled seductively.

"Hello, Cutie" She said in a Sexy voice. Sasuke blushed but hid it.

"Come a little closer?" Kura asked. He took a small step closer.

She leaned in then lightly tapped his forehead. He flew and she screamed after him.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING ME PINKY!!!!!" Kura sat down.

CoolAnimeGirl

Neji needed an excuse to talk to Kura. He thought for a bit before he came up with an idea.

"I'm going to go talk to Hinata…" Neji said to Tenten as he got up.

She nodded and began talking to someone else.

Neji began to walk over; he tapped Hinata on the shoulder.

"OH HI NEJI!" Hinata said happily.

"Ok well this is Temari, this is Kankuro, and this is Gaara!" she said pointing to everyone as she said there names.

He nodded. She walked over to Kura and Shikamaru.

"And this is Kura, Kura this is Neji!" Hinata said.

Kura got back up. "Hi! Neji… Neji… Neji… For some reason that name seems familiar… do I know you?" She asked.

Actually Neji had been thinking the exact same thing. "I don't know…" he replied.

They continued to chat about interests for a little while until Neji went back to Tenten.

For the rest of the day and night they couldn't get each other off there minds, trying to unfold memories…

And Naruto was eating ramen!!!!

Naruto- YAY I WAS IN IT!!!-

CAG- Yeah and BYE!-

Naruto- Huh!-

CAG- BYE Naruto and Tenten!-

Naruto/Tenten- Nani!-

CAG- -pulls out cookie- OH PANDA-CHAN!-

-Gaara jumps out of somewhere-

Gaara- Sand Funeral!-

CAG- Ok stop! I need them for other torture… I mean chapters!-

Naruto/Tenten- WHA!!!-

CAG- SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE!!!-

Gaara- I want my cookie!!!- -starts to cry-

-CAG gives cookie to Gaara-

CAG- Here you go!-

-Gaara stops crying and eats cookie-

Gaara- R&R ppl.!!-

CAG- WE HAVE LOTS OF COOKIES!!- -pulls out lots of cookies-

-Garra's eyes widen-

Gaara- COOKIES!!!-

CAG- You can have more cookies later!-

Gaara- OKAY!!!!-

CAG- BYE and PLEASE R&R!!!-


	4. Breakfast and Teams

CAG- SORRY I DIDN'T UPPDATE!!! –Starts to cry-

Sakura- It's ok!

-CAG stops crying-

CAG- YAY!!!

Sakura- YAY!!!

-Sasuke appears-

Sasuke- YAY!!!

CAG/Sakura- BOO!!!

-Pulls out REALLY sharp sticks-

CAG/Sakura- DIE!!

-Naruto pops up-

Naruto- YAY!! TEME KILLING!!!

-Sakura gives a pointy stick to Naruto-

CAG/Sakura/Naruto- DIE CHIKENASS!!!

-They poke him with sticks-

Sasuke- AAH!!! THERE GONNA KILL ME!!!

CAG- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

-CAG traps him in a cage-

-CAG and Sakura giggle madly-

CAG- LET'S START!

-Sakura nods-

Naruto- CAG doesn't own Naruto… yet

CAG- YAY ME! Good job Naruto I won't kill you!!

-Naruto jumps and down-

Naruto- YAY IM NOT GOING TO DIE!!

Sakura- Ok now on with the story!

CAG- YEAH!

Kura slowly opened her eyes only to be blinded by light. She looked around, completely unaware of her settings.

She was sitting in a tree beside the orphanage.

"What the hell???" Kura said.

All of the sudden events of the previous night flooded her mind…

(FLASHBACK)

_Kura looked out her window, wishing she was somewhere else._

_She had just gotten into a fight with Tenten, who had seen her talking to Neji._

_Kura didn't get why it was such a big deal, they were just talking._

_But Tenten still fussed about it, and the hot tempered Kura had obviously fought back._

_She heard soft barely detectable footsteps. "What now, Tenten?" Kura asked without turning around._

_Kura could here a loud sigh of frustration, followed by someone stomping out of the room._

"_Hmm… I wonder what she was going to try…" Kura quietly said to herself, working out a lot of possibilities._

_More things like that were followed, and it was starting to get annoying._

"_I'm not going to go through this all night…" Kura said hours later._

_She got off the bed that she was now sitting on and walked towered the window. _

_The moon was out, it was around 11:00 p.m. and she was tired._

_Kura reached down and unlocked the latch on the window then opened it._

_Cold wind gushed through the opening and stung her face._

_But she didn't mind, in-fact she loved the cold. Kura had gotten accustomed to it because she always had to sleep outside on her travels._

_She slipped through the window, grabbing onto a branch beside the orphanage._

_She using her chakra to let her hang on the tree easily then closed the window._

_Using her hands she moved down the branch until she was near the base of the tree._

_She swung her body up to the center and sat down with her knees to her chest, slowly closing her eyes._

_Kura drifted off to sleep._

(END FLASHBACK)

Kura got off her lazy ass and walked on top of the branch, towards the window.

She opened the window before jumping inside.

Kura quickly scurried around the room trying to collect clothes.

After she grabbed her clothes and changing into them. (She was wearing black capris and a blue tank top)

Next she tied her hair into 2 braids. Tenten was luckily still asleep so she carefully snuck out of the room.

She walked down the halls until she got to the stairs, and then walked down them.

When she got downstairs it was completely quiet, not a sole was (besides her) awake.

Since she was already awake she decided she would go get some food at a local café.

Kura walked out of the orphanage and then went left towards the café.

CoolAnimeGirl

Neji was up, flipping through the channels with a bored expression on his face.

There was nothing on this early in the morning so he decided to head downstairs.

He walked down the twisting halls until he was on the main floor.

There was nobody up.

His stomachache growled and he sighed in frustration.

How was he supposed to eat if nobody could make him food? Answer: go to the local café.

He walked towered the houses (cough mansion cough) door and slipped on his ninja shoes, before walking out of the mansion.

CoolAnimeGirl

Kura was sitting in a booth, at the café. She had just ordered a muffin and icecap (I LOVE icecaps when it's hot) and was now waiting for it to come.

There were only a few people in the café beside her, an old man, a young women, and then there was Rin and Lelouch.

She had found them again on her way to the café and had asked them to accompany her, they had graciously accepted.

They were sitting across from her, eagerly munching on some cookies and 2 muffins.

All of the sudden she heard the door open behind her, there booth was right in front of the door.

Kura quickly turned around, only to find her gold eyes staring into lavender ones.

"Hello Neji-kun! Come sit with us!" Kura exclaimed happily, pointing to the empty seat beside her.

Neji nodded and sat beside her. Kura had a large smile on her face.

"Neji-kun these are Rin and Lelouch!" She exclaimed while pointing to the children.

They mumbled a hello and he said hello to them to.

Then he turned his attention to Kura. "Why are you out so early?" He asked.

Kura laughed before saying "It's a long story but to put it simple, she saw me talking to you, then she tried to pull pranks, then I got annoyed so I slept in a goddamned tree and so I woke up from the sun! And you?" She said that in one breath.

"Just woke up early" Neji said.

"Nice explanation!" Kura said sarcastically.

Neji looked deep into her eyes and then asked "Did you live here before?"

Kura nodded before saying "Yeah, I used to live here by myself because my mom was dead… then I had to leave but I came back 3 years later and then I left again… and then I came back again!"

Neji nodded and then looked at the kids.

"So how did you meet Rin and Lelouch?" He asked while still watching the kids.

"When I came to Konohagakure I saw Lelouch crying over Rin's body, they were both hurt… so I healed them both than fed them…" Kura said happily.

He nodded.

A waitress came with 2 muffins and 2 icecaps and put them on the table.

Kura looked up with a confused look, "I only ordered 1 muffin and an icecap…"

The waitress nodded and smiled "You look like a generous person" she paused while glancing over at the 2 street children "you can have the second ones free."

Kura smiled happily "Thank you so much! Please have this tip…" Kura said while pulling out a $10.00 bill.

"Oh but I coudn-" The lady said but was cut off by Kura "No have the tip, you deserve it"

The women said a quick thank you before leaving.

"I seriously didn't label you as the generous type of person when I saw you…" Neji said, smirking.

Kura glared at him "And I didn't label your ass as the smart kind when I saw you but unfortunately you haven't proven my guess wrong!"

He looked at her, a slightly shocked look on his face. Nobody had EVER said anything like that to him, _she_ was the only other person who did that but _she_ was gone now.

A second later his face turned back to his cold façade.

Kura looked around the room, obviously looking for something "Uh… what time is it? Don't you have clocks these days?" She asked.

He sighed and looked at her, was she clueless? "Baka its 8:40 and this is a ninja village, do you think we have clocks?" he said.

Kura looked at him like he hadn't just inferred she was stupid then said "Yes I thought they had clocks here, they should get some…"

He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Um… Don't we have class in 5 minutes?" Kura asked.

Neji's eyes widened, he had completely forgot.

They both stood up and Kura looked at the children.

"I got to go ok? I'll talk to you later. Bye Lelouch-kun, Rin-chan" She said.

"Bye Kura-sempai!" they said in unison. Kura blushed at the compliment.

Neji and Kura left the café to go to the academy.

CoolAnimeGirl

School had just 'started' meaning Kaka-sensei had arrived.

Kakashi cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. It had worked.

All the eyes were staring at Kaka-sensei.

"Ok you all know that you have to get put into a 4 people team, so i'm going to announce them…" He said.

Cheers erupted from the classroom. Kura opened left eye, she just wanted to see whose team she was on.

She quickly glanced around the classroom and saw that all the girls had hearts in there eyes and were looking at either Neji, or Sasuke.

"Ok and the teams are … … … … … … and team 7 is Kura, Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and Tenten Kureen (I came up with that on the spot) and there with –gulp- me, than for team… … … … …" Kakashi continued to read off the names of the names of the teams.

He was actually a little (lot) scared of having to train Kura, she had probably already surpassed him.

CoolAnimeGirl

Kakashi had told his team to go off to a rooftop in the village (you know, the one from the anime) and they were there now.

Kakashi looked at his group; this was going to be tough…

He sighed and then said "Say your name and your interests, ill go first… my name you should already know and I have lots of hobbies and interests and as for dreams I don't have any"

The group sweat dropped.

Next Sasuke came up "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I don't have any hobbies or interests except for killing a certain someone…"

It was silent but Kura broke the awkwardness by bursting out laughing and then said "Um… sorry but –laugh- you are way–laugh- to weak –laugh-"

Sasuke's eyes widened "Shut up! I'll get stronger!" He said.

Next Tenten came up "My name is Tenten Kureen and my interests are fighting and hobbies are… um more fighting. My dream is to beat that damned Hokage!"

Every time she said 3 words she would glance at Neji to see if he was impressed, he wasn't.

And Kura laughed again "You can't beat my Aunt! I'm the only one who's ever beaten my Aunt!"

Tenten's eyes widened "You're her niece?" she asked.

Kura nodded her head "Duh! What did you expect?"

When she said that something clicked his mind, something was very familiar about her…

Then Neji stepped up… "My name is Neji Hyuuga, I don't have any hobbies or interests and I don't have a dream, except becoming an ANBU captain…"

Last but not least Kura stepped up

"Well my hobbies are sleeping outside and watching the stars, fighting and training, singing, drawing, writing… and my interests singing and sleeping… i'm tired –yawn-… Oh! And there's one thing you should probably know about me if your going to be my teammates… my real name is… Sakura…hime…"

CAG- BUM BUM BUM!!! WHO IS 'SHE'!!??

Sakura- I'm a princess? AWESOME!!

CAG- Yeah you are!

Sakura- YAY!!!

-Starts jumping up and down-

Sasuke- Um… can you let me out of the cage?

CAG- I FORGOT ABOUT YOU!!

-Grabs the pointy sticks-

Sakura- LET'S POKE CHIKENASS!!!

-Start to poke Sasuke-

CAG/Sakura- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Sakura- Plz R&R!!!

CAG- If nobody reviews than I won't update!!!

-Sakura and CAG keep on poking Sasuke for a really long time-

CAG/Sakura- BYE!!!

-They wave than continue to poke Sasuke-

Plz R&R people and I will update!

BYE!


	5. Nights, Mornings, and Wolves

CAG: YAY! I'M UPDATING!

Neji: Yes you are…

CAG: Don't mouth me Neji Hyuuga!

Neji: You sound like Hiashi!

CAG: THAT'S BECAUSE I AM HIASHI!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

-CAG pulls off mask underneath is Hiashi-

Hiashi: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Neji: WHAT DID YOU DO TO CAG!?

Hiashi: Ask her yourself…

-Some goons come with CAG in a net-

Neji: WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU!

CAG: Hehe… you see about that…

-CAG tells a really boring story about how she walked into a hole that said 'Do not go in hole' and ended up getting caught in a net that was at the bottom-

Neji: CAG YOU BAKA!

Hiashi: DON'T CALL CAG A BAKA!

CAG: Yeah don't call me a baka!

-Hiashi and Neji began to fight-

CAG: Uh… let's pretend there not here… anyways, I do not own Naruto

Cool-----Anime-----Girl

It had been a week since Sakura had told her new team about the fact she was a princess.

They had taken it well but people like Sasuke had been treating her like she was greater than everybody else.

To say the least she hated that kind of thing but she knew that it was going to happen.

For example, Sasuke had been trying to impress her every time he was around her, which wasn't much because Kakashi-sensei had been telling them to meet him at the bridge but there was always a note saying he couldn't meet them that day.

They had only had one _actual _meeting and that was the bell test. The bell test was troublesome, as Shikamaru would put it.

Sakura had somehow gotten caught in a net… that she had made.

Tenten had helped her out of the net, even though she had been a little mad at her then.

Now they were a _little_ nicer to each other. (Keyword: _little_)

At least Tenten was treating her like an ordinary person, unlike a _lot _of people.

Sasuke was actually the only person in there _group _that treated her like royalty.

Someway or another news had spread around the town and a lot of people had found out about Sakura-hime.

She was now treated like a princess by everyone except Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and the Sand Siblings.

Even though Sakura and Tenten were a _little _(there's the keyword again!) nicer to each other, Tenten still glared at her because she had been spending time with Neji.

She was always jumping to conclusions when she saw Sakura talking or eating lunch with him.

Well you could say that she was jumping to conclusions a lot because Sakura and Neji ate out together every morning.

Today they had training but Kakashi-sensei had said to meet him later in the day, about 6:00 p.m. so they had the whole day off again.

Sakura was sitting in the park on a bench, beside Gaara and Hinata.

"He probably won't show up _again…_" Sakura said. She sighed and leaned on Gaara.

"Definitely won't show up!" Tenten exclaimed as she walked into the park.

Hinata giggled, "I feel bad for you guys…" She said.

"Well you should!" Sakura shouted, muttering something under breath along the lines of 'lazy ass porn reader'

"Um Panda-chan, when are you leaving?" Sakura asked Gaara.

Gaara looked at Sakura "In an hour…" He said lazily.

Sakura looked at him like she was ready to kill.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TELL ME WHEN YOU'RE LEAVING! YOU BAKA!" Sakura shouted angrily.

Gaara just chuckled and began to watch the sky.

Sakura glared at him before getting off the bench, Hinata was looking at the scene and was very close to laughing.

Sakura leaned down and picked up a butcher knife that was conveniently under the bench.

Hinata couldn't hold it in anymore, she began to laugh.

Gaara looked down from the sky at Sakura; he had a grin plastered on his face that soon disappeared after he saw the large very sharp butcher knife in her hands.

"Um –laugh- you'd better run Gaara –laugh-!" Hinata said in-between laughing fits.

Gaara sighed and looked at Sakura. How come there was always some kind of knife in reach when she was mad at him?

"Not again…" Gaara said recalling the first time they met.

-FLASHBACK-

"_Oooooh Hina-chan! Look at the awesome weapon! It would match my other weapons…I need to have it!" Sakura gushed as she pointed to a very well made sword with Sakura petals on it._

_Hinata looked at her friend, she was acting like a normal girl did at a sale in the mall._

_Hinata was about to comment about how the blade cost over 10 million dollars but was interrupted by a male voice._

"_What's a pretty little girl doing with some weapons?"_

_Sakura and Hinata turned there heads towards the voice, standing in front of them was a male red head with a Love tattoo on his face. (I'm not going to describe him anymore because you all know what he looks like)_

"_Pretty. Little. Girl." Sakura said dangerously as she glared at him._

_Hinata was snickering lightly. "Ooooh you are dead!" She said._

_Sakura looked at Gaara before grabbing the sword._

"_Oh Shit!" Gaara said while he began to run away._

_Sakura chased Gaara for about 7 minutes, until Tamari popped up._

_Sakura stopped running "Hey Tami!" She said waving to her friend._

"_Oh! Hey Kura!" Temari said waving back. Then Temari noticed Gaara._

"_What are you doing to my brother?" She asked cautiously._

_Sakura seemed slightly taken back. "This is you and Kanki's brother?" Sakura asked._

_Temari nodded her head and motioned to her brother who was slowly edging away._

"_Oh he called her a –laugh- Pretty Little Girl!" Hinata said, butting in._

_Temari was now laughing too. She motioned for Gaara to come over and he did._

"_Gaara this is Sakura but just call her Kura…" Temari said._

_Gaara nodded and looked her over, only to be flicked on the forehead and shot back a few feet._

"_You know what? You look like a Panda!" Sakura exclaimed happily._

_Gaara looked at her slightly confused. He looked like a Panda? (Yeah, a really hot Panda!)_

"_So I'll call you Panda-chan!" Sakura finished._

"_WHAT!" Gaara exclaimed._

_Sakura gave him a puppy dog look "What you don't like Panda-chan?" She asked._

_Gaara sighed; he couldn't help but give in. That's just goes to show that females are the dominate race (sorry guys but its true…)_

_Sakura walked toward her friends Hinata and Temari and said "See! Girls are definitely the dominate race!" (See even Sakura agrees with me!)_

_Soon everyone became really close and now there the very best of friends._

-END FLASHBACK-

Cool-----Anime-----Girl

It was later that day, around 5:00. Sakura had finished chasing Gaara around about 3 hours ago.

It was about 2:00 when it happened and after Sakura had calmed down they had said goodbye to the Sand Siblings.

They said that they would be back for the Chuunin exams.

Right now Sakura was in a café with her friends, talking.

Hinata was blabbering about how her dad was smiling and how it was really creeping her out.

Hiashi had actually said Hinata was a 'Fine Ninja'.

Tenten was sighing dreamily and not paying attention to anything anyone said.

Sakura was just eating her food.

"Hello Tenten!" Hinata said there was no answer.

"Um… Hello Tenten? Hello is anyone there?" Hinata asked, waving a hand in front of her friends face.

Tenten snapped out of her trance and blushed in embarrassment.

"Uh sorry I was a little… side-tracked…" Tenten said.

Hinata looked toward the place where Tenten had been looking; once she spotted the person standing there she began to grin evilly.

"Ooh... You like…" Hinata started.

"DUN, DUN, DUUUN!" Sakura butted in.

"Neji!" Hinata finished. Tenten began to blush furiously.

Sakura sighed. Why him? When Hinata had said those words, her heart had cracked.

She had no idea why… but she had been spending a lot of time with him and she may have developed a crush on Neji.

Sakura quickly got out of her chair. "Um… I'm going to go train!" She said.

Sakura quickly ran out of the café. Unfortunately for Sakura (and luckily for us!), who just wanted to be alone, was followed by the one and only Neji Hyuuga.

Cool-----Anime-----Girl

Sakura sat on the cold ground at her old training spot.

Her mind was spinning with questions and the possible answers to them.

_I-I can't drag everyone into this! I can't let t-this happen, not again…_Sakura thought as she stared at the beautiful blue sky.

(You'll find out what I'm 'talking' about soon enough…)

She was too lost in thought to notice the figure that was inching toward her in the shadows.

"Sakura?" a deep voice said.

Sakura looked toward the voice and cautiously said "Neji? Is that you?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows and nodded his head.

"Is everything alright? You seem to be… different lately…" Neji asked as he continued to walk toward her.

_I can't tell him about last night… It would put his life in danger…_Sakura thought, shuddering as she remembered the night before.

-FLASHBACK- (Ooooh another flashback!)

_Sakura looked around the park dark park, the Sakura petals slowly drifted around her. _

_There was a full moon that night and when the light reflected onto the blossoms it looked magnificent._

_She began to dance in circles around and through the Sakuras, letting them twirl around her._

_The night began to come closer to an end; she stopped dancing to watch the sun rise up on the horizon._

_Sakura walked toward the old wooden bench that was facing toward the rising sun._

_She sat down and sighed, it was so beautiful._

"_Hmm… still enjoy this hobby I see…" A harsh and cold voice said. The voice was coming from behind her._

_Sakura turned around, only to be face-to-face with a terrible looking man._

_She began to quiver with fear; she didn't know him… did she?_

_He seemed so familiar, but she couldn't remember who he was._

_Although Sakura didn't think she knew this man, she could feel pure hatred burning up inside her._

'_He's evil' was the first thought that crossed her mind, followed by many other scattered thoughts about who the man was._

_How did he know this was a hobby? She hadn't mentioned it at the team introductions._

_Was he a stalker or something? 'OMFG! I HAVE A STALKER!' Sakura thought to herself as she watched the man's movements closely._

'_Hmm… I can take him on…' Sakura thought, working out different plans to take him down._

_She was about to start the plan she had settled on, but she couldn't move._

'_I'm… paralyzed?' Sakura asked herself. _

_The man in front of her smirked, bringing his face closer to hers._

"_You're stuck in a binding spell… time to play around a bit…" the man said, licking his lips._

_Sakura mentally barfed, 'Wow he's a molester!' She thought as she looked at the man inching his face towards her._

_(In case you're wondering, she can't speak…)_

_His face was inches from her head; she could feel his warm breath on her face._

'_SHIT! Why didn't I think of this before? I can undo the binding jutsu on my arms by thinking!' She thought._

_Sakura had been trained to be able to get out of almost any situation, she had even been taught to do all the jutsu in her mind._

_She did the jutsu that would release her binding and tried to get up, she wasn't able too._

…

_Now if the man even moved a muscle, his lips would be planted on hers._

_Just as he was about to lean in there was another voice from the shadows._

"_Now hold on Haku (not the same Haku from the series, I'm just not very creative today) we don't want to scare the little hime…" The voice said._

_Sakura was shocked, she recognized the voice immediately. Uchiha Itachi._

"_Fine…" Haku grumbled as he pulled back._

"_See look, she is terrified…and she can't speak you baka! Let her talk…" Itachi said._

"_Let her talk, he says… what is this guy's problem?" Haku muttered under his breath._

_Haku did a few hand signs and Sakura could speak again._

"_Itachi you're a bastard! What do you want now!?" Sakura exclaimed._

_Itachi lightly chuckled "Well Miss. Sakura you need to die…" He said._

_Sakura's face turned snow white. He wasn't kidding, he would actually do it._

_Itachi looked at Sakura's expression and burst out laughing._

"_I'm not going to kill you dummy, but I heard someone else will…" Itachi said.  
_

_Sakura rolled her eyes "OMG the sky is falling! Itachi Uchiha is actually helping someone!" She said in a sarcastic tone._

"_Yeah well I couldn't let anyone hurt my little friend…" Itachi said smirking._

"_Hmm…I think that should be my 'ex-little friend' because you know I think we became enemies that time you tried to kill me…" Sakura said in an innocent voice._

"_Yeah but I found you hurt! You're supposed to be my friend!" Itachi whined._

_(Very OOC but bear with me ppl.)_

"_Yeah I know that but you're an S-class criminal-" Sakura said but was cut off by Itachi._

"_And I'm very proud of it!" Itachi exclaimed. Sakura rolled her eyes._

"_Yeah you found me in a clearing! So who cares?" She said annoyed._

"_Well… you couldn't remember a thing when you woke up! I'm the first person you saw so you're supposed to be my friend!" Itachi continued to whine._

"_That doesn't make any sense Itachi…" Sakura started._

"_And did you really need to bind me? I mean were old friends… and who the hell is this 'Haku' person?" Sakura finished._

_Itachi looked at the fuming girl in front of him "Well I thought it would be funny to bind you and I stole Haku from Orochimaru's layer…" He said._

_Sakura glared at him "WHAT THE HELL ITACHI! YOU GOT OROCHIMARU'S GOON TO BIND ME 'CAUSE YOU THAUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY?! I THOUGHT HE WAS A 'FRIGGIN MOLESTER/STALKER PERSON!" Sakura practically screamed._

"_Will you hush-up Kura-chan! As you said I'm an 'S-class criminal!' They wouldn't hesitate to kill me! Oh… and Haku un-bind Sakura…" Itachi said._

_Haku did a few more hand signs and Sakura could move again._

"_Well I got to go Kura-chan I'll talk to you later, just watch your back!" Itachi said happily before he and Haku disappeared._

_More minutes passed by, but the sun was still barely visible._

'_I better get back to the orphanage before Tenten and everyone else freaks…' Sakura thought before getting off the bench._

_Just as she got up she felt cold iron on her neck. She looked down and saw a kunai on her throat._

"_DIE YOU BITCH!"A voice screamed. It was Haku, he was standing in front of her screaming more curses._

_This seemed very familiar…Every thing about this guy was familiar, kind of like Neji. _

'_What I that he was with Itachi… Did he escape?' She thought._

_Sakura disappeared in a wave of Sakura petals and re-appeared on a tree a good distance away._

_When she was there she looked toward Haku, he was looking around in circles before disappearing._

_Sakura sighed in relief; he didn't seem like a very good ninja… he couldn't even sense her._

_Although Sakura couldn't sense him anymore she decided to wait a few minutes until jumping down._

…_4 minutes passed and nothing happened._

_She jumped down from the trees and ran toward the place where they had both been standing minutes before._

_For some odd reason she could smell blood._

_She ran quicker and was now standing right beside the spot._

_Sakura looked down and her face turned white._

_In that spot there was a bloody baby wolf, it wasn't dead but it was very close._

_There was a kunai stuck near its stomach with a letter attached to it._

_Sakura removed the kunai and put her hands on top of the wounded animal and began to heal it._

_She shuddered, for some odd reason she was always very sad when any animal was dead or close to dying._

_A few minutes later the baby wolf was healed and was snuggling up to her._

"_So kawaii…" Sakura said to absolutely nobody. _

_She then remembered the note; she leaned over and grabbed it._

_It was obviously for her, her name was printed on the front of it. _

_Sakura opened the letter that was sealed by a wax stamp._

_The contents read:_

_**Sakura,**_

_**You may not remember your past, but I do. Be ready for me because I will come and kill you. As Itachi-san said 'Someone is trying to kill you' he wasn't expecting one of his subordinates trying to kill you. I WILL kill you. If you tell anyone about me than I will torture them, kill them, all in front of you. I would watch your back and get anything done you wanted to do in your life because your life is going to come to an end soon… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! **_

_**Remember my warning, I will kill anyone!**_

_**Haku**_

"_Crap!" Sakura said as she left to go to the orphanage, on the way she led the baby wolf into the forest._

-END FLASHBACK-

"Hey Uh... Hello Sakura? You kind of spaced out…" Neji said.

Sakura blushed and looked into Neji's lavender eyes and started blushing a even darker shade of red.

There was concern filled in his beautiful eyes (-sighs dreamily-).

"Sakura is anything wrong?" He asked.

_I can not tell him or-or he'll… die! _Sakura thought before saying "No nothing is wrong…"

Neji sighed; he wasn't getting anything out of this stubborn girl.

Sakura looked at the sky and felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Neji.

She glanced at him before looking back up at the sky.

_I can't be with him but…Tenten should…_Sakura thought.

She cleared her throat before saying "Um… it seems like Ten-chan likes you… I-I think you should ask her… out…"

Neji looked into her golden eyes.

_I don't want to be with Tenten… I want to be with you! Wait… what the hell did I just think? _Neji thought.

Sakura got off the ground and started to walk toward the forest.

She sat down cross-legged and lightly snapped her fingers.

"Come on girl…" Sakura said in a quiet voice. All of the sudden the baby wolf came out of the forest.

Once Neji saw the wolf he was going to kill it, he jumped up and walked toward the wolf and Sakura.

"Stop… he's my little friend…" Sakura said in a soft and calm voice.

Neji stopped and looked at the little wolf that was now lying in Sakura's lap, licking her face.

The once quiet forest was now filled with Sakura's laughter.

Neji smiled at the sight, he took a small step forward.

There was a harsh growl in the forest, the bushes that the voice was coming from, began to shake.

Neji got out his kunai and was about to throw it, but he was stopped by Sakura's voice once again.

"No! Don't hurt her; she is just looking for her baby…" Sakura explained as she slowly put the little wolf on the ground.

Before either of the teens could react the mother wolf ran out from the bush and accidentally ran into the tree above Sakura.

There was a loud crack and the baby wolf and mother backed away slowly, but Sakura's foot was stuck to the ground so she couldn't escape in time.

Just when she got her foot out of the ground there was another crack and a large branch fell down.

The branch fell too fast and Sakura wasn't able to move, it hit the top of her head and her head fell to the ground.

She was barely conscience, everything was a blur.

Her head felt wet, there was dark blood covering her face.

It was gushing from where the branch had hit.

Sakura could hear Neji shout out her name and she could tell he was now by her side.

She screamed. Memories she had forgotten or she had been forced to forget were coming back to her.

Neji picked her up and quickly ran to the Hyuuga Compound.

Cool-----Anime-----Girl

Neji: You sexist bastard!

CAG: Sorry Neji…

Neji: Hn… It's okay…

CAG: YAY IT'S OKAY!

-Sakura pops up-

Sakura: IM GONNA DIE!

-Sakura starts to cry anime tears-

CAG: You're the main character! Your not going to die!

Sakura: YAY!!

-Sakura starts to party-

CAG: Will you guys do the honor?

Neji: Sure… Sakura STOP PARTYING!!

-Sakura stops partying-

Sakura: Uh… Okay!

Sakura/Neji: PLEASE R&R!

CAG: Please!

Sakura: Let's go PARTY!!

-Everyone goes and party's-

I would like about 5 reviews so that there are 15 reviews… if there is more reviews than yay!! Gomen everyone, I'm going to have terrible grammar and stuff 'cause I'm too tired/lazy to check it all over… Please R&R!


	6. Waking up!

WWWOOORRRDDDSSS FFRRROOOMMM TTTHHHE AAAUUUTTHHHHOOOR!

* * *

You ppl annoy me!

Well except for those _**NICE **_ppl who reviewed, favorited, and 'subscribed' to my story!

THANKS EVERYBODY! CHA!

But as for you _non-supporters… _YOU ARE SOOOOO MEAN!

I ASK FOR 15 LITTLE REVIEWS!

AND YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN ALL 'well she needs one more review to update! I'll review!'

BUT NOOOOOO YOU HAD TO BE ALL 'fuck this story! I don't care if other people want her to continue it!'

I have decided that waiting for one last review (which I have been doing for months! Might I mention!) is a pitiful waste of my time!

SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLZ REVIEW THIS TIME!

Sakura- OK SO ARE YOU DONE RANTING YET!

CAG- Hmm… one sec… DAMN THE WORLD… -cough cough- ok… I'm done now…

Sakura- Yesh… alright then…

Neji- So what happens next?

CAG- SPOILER BOY! SPOILER BOY!

Neji- Wha??

Sakura- SPOILER BOY! SPOILER BOY!

CAG/Sakura- SPOILER BOY! SPOILER BOY!

Sasuke- We get it already!

CAG/Sakura/Neji- WHO INVITED YOU!

Sasuke- -turns into a Aizen fangirl (are there even any fans out there??)- WELL ACTUALLY…

Sakura- CAN IT!

-stabs really sharp kunai's into him-

Everyone- MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

CAG- ON WITH TEH STORY!

MY HIME…………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura opened her golden eyes, only everything was blank.

Darkness was everywhere she looked, and it seemed as though she was dead.

"SAKURA!" "Can you hear me Kura-chan?" "WAKE UP!" She heard that, and other voices all around.

She took a deep breath before shouting, "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

And then it was silent, nothing moved or spoke.

Until, "WOW! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES SAKURA-CHAN?!" …Naruto…

_WAIT! BACK UP HERE! Who is Naruto? OH RIGHT! THE RAMEN KID FROM WHEN I WAS YOUNGER! _Sakura remembered.

And then she fainted again…

Hours later she sat up and 'looked around' …still more darkness…

_Damn those memories… I MEAN WHY DO THEY ALWAYS HAVE TO MAKE ME FAINT!? _She thought madly.

"Sakura are you alright?" A soft, comforting voice asked her. It belonged to Neji.

"Neji-kun? I'm okay, but why can't I see?" Sakura asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Yes, it's me. But you're…you're…you're blind…" He told her.

"Daaaammmmmmnnn…" She spoke, this seriously sucked.

Then a thought jumped into her mind, "Is it temporary?" she asked hopefully.

"The nurse hasn't been able to tell yet, it could be either." He told her.

"So… where is everybody?" She asked, noticing that it was silent.

"They went home." He told her, sighing staring into her eyes.

"Um… can _I_ go home?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll help you!" He helped her off the hard bed, but then was knocked back onto the cot, followed by slobbery kisses and barks.

"A dog?" She asked through the barks and licks.

"Yeah, we thought it would help you through the times when you can't see"

"Does it have a name?" Sakura asked.

"No"

"Then, I think I'll name her Amu-chan!" she stopped a moment, then quickly added "She IS a girl right?"

Neji chuckled, "Yes, it's a girl." He told her, "Now, lets go"

"Kay" And then they took Amu and walked out of the hospital.

They walked down the street and stopped at the Hyuuga house. A maid changed her and put her in a spare room, Amu beside her.

* * *

Short, I know but I have writers block.

In the review please say if she should get her sight back or not!

THANKS!


End file.
